


The Sun Shall Always Shine on Us

by allisonwonderland8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Odin (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Slavery, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Loki is Thor's personal servant. After Odin gets killed in battle, Thor becomes king. They get married. Loki is able to learn magic. Eventually, Thor takes Loki on a mission in Midgard and meets the Avengers.
Relationships: Loki/Odin, Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 119





	1. New Position

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very, very dark. The main theme is slavery. Elements may be triggering to some so read all the tags. The characters may be a little ooc, because it is an AU. If you actually like my fucked up story, leave a kudos and a comment. That way, I can see what you guys, gals and non-binary pals think of it. Enjoy the inner workings of my twisted mind lol.

On Asgard 

Loki POV:

The cuts on my hands leak blood as I scrub the marble floor. 

I don't stop scrubbing. 

I can't stop scrubbing.

If I stop, the guards will hurt me and tell King Odin.

I scrub harder at the floor at the thought. 

Suddenly, I hear footsteps heading towards me. I slowly glance up and see one of the palace guards glaring down at me. 

"Get up, you filthy Jotun slave. King Odin requires your presence.", he says as he pulls me to my feet by my handcuffs.

I nod silently and follow, biting back a hiss of pain from the cuffs rubbing into my raw wrists.

I stumble several times, trying to keep up with the guard.

Once we reach the throne room, the guard drags me to the middle. I glance up and see Odin sitting atop his throne, lazily twirling his scepter around.

Suddenly, the guard kicks me harshly in the shins, causing me to whimper and fall to my knees and kneel.

"Your majesty, I present you with Slave 108." The guard says while kneeling. 

Odin nods before making a shooing motion, causing the guard to scurry out of the room.

"Slave, I'm assigning you a position that you have no say in. You will be my son, Thor's, personal servant. He wishes to have someone around his age, so I've chosen you. You shall sleep in the servant's quarters. You must obey my sons every order. If you fail to do so, you shall be severely punished. I take no pity on you pathetic Jotun scum." 

I nod my head and say, softly, "Of course, your majesty." 

Odin smirks. 

He then puts his scepter under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm sure Thor will have fun with you. I certainly would.", he says in a low voice.

I shudder and bite back a gasp as I feel his breath on my neck.

He slowly glides his tongue against the length of my neck.

I gasp out loud.

Odin just sighs, before pushing me back some. 

Tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. 

Odin smirks at my expression. He then reaches over to the table next to him, and pulls a dog collar out from one of the drawers. 

I bite my lip harshly, causing me to taste iron. 

Odin picks up the collar and glances at me, before saying, "You must always wear this collar. If you try to remove it, it'll shock you and notify me of your intentions. Thor may punish you in any way he likes if you misbehave." 

I nod my head slowly. 

Odin slowly hooks the collar around my neck. The cool metal around my neck causes me to shudder. 

Odin says with his fingers still wrapped around my collar,"You do look ravishing, slave." 

When I say nothing, Odin pulls his fingers away with a sigh and says,"A guard will escort you to Thor's chambers." 

I say nothing as the guard who escorted me in drags me out of the room. I hear nothing but the faint clanking of metal from my handcuffs as we continue walking through the large hall.

Suddenly, the guard turns around and says with a sneer, "I hope Prince Thor makes you wish you were dead. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet. No one could ever care about Jotun scum like you." 

He then punches me in the gut, knocking the air out of me. 

Before I can say anything, the guard shoves me into a room, shutting the door in my face.

I gasp, clutching my stomach. 

After catching my breath, I wince and turn around. 

My eyes widen as I look at the elegant decór.

A golden chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Plush ivory couchs are placed in various places in the massive room. The king sized bed has a mesmerizing golden leaf frame. 

However, the most mesmerizing thing in the room is Prince Thor. He's sitting at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off it. His long hair is golden, like the sun. He's wearing a royal Asgardian ivory blouse, and black leggings. His eyes are an electric blue, holding so much emotion in them. 

He turns his head towards me, blue eyes piercing me. 

He smiles warmly, a grin on his face. 

He then stands up and walks towards me. 

I quickly kneel, staring at the shackles on my wrists.

I see his feet in front of me. 

"Your highness." I say softly. 

Suddenly, a finger is placed under my chin, tilting my head up. 

My piercing green eyes meet shocking blue. 

Prince Thor frowns at me. 

I can't look away from his eyes.

Prince Thor says in a low, husky voice,"Hello Loki. Please don't kneel before me. It shall get tiring for me if you do that everytime you're in my presence. Also, please just call me Thor. Save the formalities for my father." 

I stare at him blankly before registering what he says.

"I-I'm s-sorry your h-highness b-but King Odin has o-ordered m-me t-to call you that.", I sputter out in a raspy voice. 

Prince Thor just frowns deeper and says, 

"Since you are my personal servant, I tell you what you can and can't call me, not him. Besides, it'll just be our little secret. I'll be so happy if you call me by my name."

I look at him, unsure what to say. 

His eyes glimmer and he has a pout on his face. 

I sigh, and nod my head, while saying, "Okay, your h-Thor."

Prince Thor's eyes light up, and he gives me an award-winning smile. 

He clasps his hands together and says cheerfully,"Moving on to the next order of business. Why do you have a collar on?"

I bite my lip nervously, tasting more iron, before saying softly,"If I misbehave or do something wrong, you may shock me."

I then pull out a remote control out of my pocket and hold it out to Prince Thor.

He has an unreadable expression on his face as he takes the remote control from my fingers.

In one swift, silent, movement, Prince Thor throws the remote onto the floor and smashes it to pieces with his combat boots, evidently shattering it. 

I just remain still. 

Prince Thor wraps his fingers around my collar, and I flinch, expecting him to choke me.

Instead, his hands turn blue and I see the heavy collar fall to the floor, burnt in half. He then does the same thing with his hands again and the handcuffs fall to the floor, burnt. 

My eyes widen after a moment. 

I then drop to the floor, and scramble to collect the pieces. 

With tears welling in my eyes, I whimper out,"N-No. No. Wh-y? He's g-gonna know. Oh no! H-He's gonna know. He c-can't know." 

Thor bends down on one knee and wraps his arms around me, preventing me from grabbing at burnt pieces of metal. 

He says, softly,"It's okay, Loki. It's okay. My father won't punish you. I won't let him. You're safe. I will keep you safe." Tears fall onto his shoulder accidentally, dampening his blouse.

Prince Thor doesn't care, though. He just rubs my back as I clutch the front of his shirt.

I haven't openly cried like this since King Odin took me away from my home planet and forced me to become a slave.

My face flushes as I come to my senses. 

I can't believe I'm crying into the prince's chest, dampening his shirt. 

I slowly pull myself away and look down at my raw hands. 

I whisper, still looking at my red and raw hands,"I'm s-sorry Prince T-Thor. I didn't m-mean to do t-that. Th-That was w-wrong of m-me to do. I understand i-if you wa-want to p-punish m-me."

I hear him sigh, and see his fingers wrap around my wrists.

I hiss in pain at first, but soon let out a soft sigh as Thor starts to massage my wrists. 

"I don't know what kind of hell you've been through," He says in a low voice ,", and I can't change the past, no matter how bad I want to. But, Loki, I promise you that I will never, NEVER, lay a hand on you. And as long as I'm here, I won't let anyone else."

My eyes tear up again, but I refuse to let them fall. 

Instead, I say in a shaky voice ,"Thank you."

Thor gives me a sad smile.

For what feels like an eternity, but must've been only a few minutes, Thor just continued to massage my wrists. 

We didn't say anything, just enjoyed the peace that silence brought. 

Soon, my eyes start to droop. 

I quickly open them and say in a nervous voice,"I have to go back to the servants quarters. King Odin will send someone to make sure I'm there." 

Thor just pouts and asks in a childish voice, "Do you have to?"

I nod my head and he sighs. 

He then says with a tired smile,"Okay, I'll have a talk with my father tomorrow about your restraints. Whenever you wake up, please meet me here, and I'll give you some breakfast. Please be careful."

I smile and nod my head.

I then quietly walk to the door and wave goodbye, before entering the hall. 

I head towards the servant's quarters, remembering the directions that one of the guards gave me. 

When I enter the small room, I'm instantly struck by the smell of dirt and urine. I do my best not to pinch my nose. There are at least 20 men in the cramped room, most of which are already laying in their dusty bunk beds. 

As I take a step forward, the wood floor creaks, causing everyone to look at me. I remain silent, in fear.

I watch as three of the men walk towards me, each at least 3 feet taller than me,. 

They also look fifty times stronger than me. 

The main one, the one in the middle, has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 

He says in a gruff voice,"Ayyy, looks like new meat." 

The other two men smirk and chuckle in agreement. 

The main one glares at me and says,"I'm Flinch, these other two are Mason and Milo. We rule these servant quarters. If you mess with us, there'll be hell to pay."

I quickly nod my head.

They all chuckle, before sauntering back to their beds.

I let out a sigh of relief, and walk towards my bed and sit down, trying to ignore all the eyes staring at me. 

Suddenly, one of the men cries out,"Hey! Why doesn't the rat have any chains or cuffs on?!?!"

Instantly, Flinch and his posse storm over. 

Flinch then bends down to my eye level and says,"Looky here. Now I think I understand. You're the prince's personal man whore. I bet you like it when he beats the shit out of ya. Now I don't think it's very fair that ya don't have any cuffs on. What you let the prince do to ya to have him remove them? Ya let him fuck ya? You must be so easy. Definitely a bottom. Why don't we see just how easy you are? Right guys?" 

I let out a whimper when Mason and Milo smirk and nod their heads in agreement. 

They all pounce on me at once. 

Mason ties my hands to the headboard with a sheet, and Milo ties my feet to the corners of the bed, leaving me spread out. 

I struggle against the restraints, ignoring the searing pain coming from my raw and bloody wrists. 

Everyone else in the room ignores me and goes about their own business as my mouth is gagged.

Flinch then begins unbuttoning my shirt. 

He then sucks on my chest, leaving hickeys.

Tears collect in my eyes as I struggle to get away. 

Soon, Flinch begins to remove my pants as Mason kisses me everywhere and Milo tugs on my long, raven hair.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps heading towards the door. 

Apparently, everyone else does too. 

Flinch, Mason, and Milo immediately stop what they're doing, and untie me, before sprinting back to their beds.

I bite back sobs, quietly pulling my pants back on and buttoning my shirt. 

Soon, the door is thrown open, and a guard walks in.

I silently cover myself in the sheet, to hide the fact that I'm not wearing any restraints. 

The guard just shines a flashlight in the room, and occasionally pulls someone's sheets off, before leaving the room. 

When the guard leaves, I continue to silently sob.

My hands shake as I clutch at my shirt.

I feel dirty. 

Gross. 

Empty. 

Hours and hours pass, but I can't fall asleep. 

I just stare at the bunk bed above me all evening. I will myself not to cry. 

Before I know it, it's morning.

I think it's about 6:00.

I try to stay in bed, but I can't, thinking about what Flinch and the others tried to do to me.

I shudder from the memory. 

About 5 minutes later, I got too antsy.

I slowly get out of the bed, and quietly walk towards the door. 

I glance back to make sure no one can see me.

Thankfully, everyone's still asleep.

I crack open the door and slip through it. 

I then make my way through the halls, trying to remember the right way. After what felt like years, I make it to the right door. 

I move my hand to the door to knock, but I stop, hand frozen in front of the door. 

What if Thor is upset that I let those servants do that to me? What if he says it's my fault?

It was my fault, wasn't it?

I shudder and shake my head, before knocking, quietly.

I hear shuffling footsteps headed towards the other side of the door. 

Soon, the door opens, revealing Thor. 

Ironically he looks as mesmerizing this morning, as he did yesterday.

He has bed head, but it still looks gorgeous. He's wearing a maroon robe. 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, while saying in a deep, morning voice,"Hello, how may I help you?" 

"H-Hi Thor.", I say softly with a tired smile that looks more like a grimace.

"Loki!!! Good morning!", he says with a bright smile. looking extremely more energetic than he did moments ago. 

He looks at me with a grin plastered on his face, but after looking at me, his smile fades away into a deep frown."

"What happened to you Loki?!?!", he gasps.

I just grimace again, before asking in a timid voice,"M-May I please step i-into your chambers be-before talking?" 

Thor's face turns red with embarrassment, as he says,"Of course. Sorry."

I give a small smile, before walking into the room.


	2. A King's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor confronts Odin on Loki's behalf.

Thor guides me to one of the ivory couches. 

I slowly sit down on one of them. 

"Let me get you some food, then we'll talk," Thor says with a tired smile.

I nod my head, nervously. 

Thor gives me a concerned look, before grabbing a tray of food from his bedside table. He walks back over and places a tray full of food on the table, before sitting down.

My stomach growls, causing me to blush. 

Thor just smiles and gestures towards the tray. 

I look and see the tray covered in various expensive looking foods. However, I just grab a piece of toast. 

Thor just stares at me. I look away and nibble on the toast some, before setting it down.

Thor just sighs and says,"Alright, can you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

I chew on the already raw part of my lip, causing me to wince. 

Thor grabs my hand and says,"Hey, hey, it's okay. Just tell me when you are ready." 

I nod my head and take a deep breath before saying,"When I went into my new sector of the servant's quarters, everyone was staring at me. Then three of the men came up to me and tried to intimidate me, before allowing me to go to bed. A couple minutes later, one of the men noticed I wasn't wearing any chains, and notified everyone. T-Then the three men that threatened me earlier came up t-to my b-bed and t-tied m-me down. They t-tried t-to....."

At this point, I am crying too hard to talk sensibly. 

Thor immediately wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly. 

Like, if he let's go of me, I'll float away.

I just bury my head into his chest, clutching his robe.

After remembering everything that happened last night, I suddenly get the urge to vomit.

I quickly rip myself away from Thor, and run towards his bathroom. 

I can faintly hear him run after me, but I'm too busy at the moment to care. 

I slide into the bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet, clutching it's frame tight enough to make my knuckles turn even whiter than usual.

I then start vomiting. 

After a couple of seconds, I feel my raven hair being pulled out of my face and held back. 

I just continue to vomit. 

Thor rubs circles in my back, whispering comforting words. I just whimper as tears collect in my eyes.

Eventually, I stop throwing up, but I'm still trembling. 

Thor gently scoops me up into his arms, and carries me to his bed. After he places me on his bed, my eyes slowly close, but I try to keep them open. 

Thor caresses my cheek, and says, softly,"It's okay, Loki. Sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up." 

I nod my head and slowly drift off.

Thor POV:

I sigh as I watch Loki fall asleep.

He looks so small, so vulnerable. Some might even say he looks weak, but only a strong, resilient person could survive the torture and pain that he went through. 

Loki is strong. 

Stronger than I am.

I tear my gaze away from his pale figure, and settle for pacing around the room. 

Who did this to him?

Who do I need to kill? 

I still can't believe what happened to him. 

I've known Loki for not even a full day, but I feel such a strong desire to protect him.

Strange.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I grab Mjolnir, before quietly leaving my chambers. After closing the door behind me, I look to the opposite side of the hallway. 

One of the guards is there.

I briskly walk over to him. 

He bows deeply, before saying,"Prince Thor, how may I be of assistance?"

"Do you know where the All-Father is?", I ask. 

The guards eyes widen for a split second, before he says,"Of course. He should be in the throne room."

I nod my head and say,"Thank you."

He smiles back at me, before I turn and head towards the throne room. Before I know it, I'm outside the throne room. Two guards open the doors, silently.

When I walk in, I see the All-Father chatting with one of the guards.

I clear my throat, loudly, causing both to look at me. 

The All-Father whispers something to the guard, causing him to leave the room. 

He then smiles at me and says,"Hello Thor! What brings this unexpected visit?" 

With an expressionless face, I reply,"I wish to speak with you about my personal servant, Loki." 

His face darkens as he says,"Thor, did he misbehave or defy you? Do I need to dispose or punish him? I'll gladly do so. " 

My face burns with anger as I reply,"No father. That will not be necessary. What I wanted to talk about is Loki's restraints. I don't want them on him." 

He glares at me and says,"That slave needs them on. Did he brainwash you into believing that he's harmless? He'd probably kill you as soon as you release him." 

My body shakes in rage as I spit out,"That's untrue father. I've already released him of his restraints, and he's done nothing wrong or evil. He hasn't once tried to harm me or escape." 

The All-Father stands up abruptly and storms over to me.

He glares at me in the eye, and I glare back, holding my ground. 

Suddenly, a loud POP echoes through the lavish throne room.

Anger filled tears collect in the corner of my eyes as my cheek burns.

It's flared up, but I refuse to touch it.

The All-Father glares at me, hand still in the air.

He then says, coldly,"Don't disobey me. You are Prince Thor, heir to the throne. You will not pity that Jotun scum."

I scoff and say,"I am. But I will not let you treat my people like garbage. When I am announced King, I will be what you could not be. Brave."

The All-Father scowls at me for a moment, before a wicked smile stretches across his face.

He says,"Well, son, you stood up for yourself. That pathetic Jotun deserves not your protection nor your pity, but I shall reward you for your courage to challenge me. I will allow that Jotun to remain unrestricted, only under your watchful eye. If he has one misstep, I will not hesitate to punish him to near death." 

I grit my teeth, but nod my head. 

I then say,"I also require Loki to sleep in my chambers."

His face falls, before saying,"Why, Thor, what happened to you? You are suggesting that we treat that slave like a person? Like an equal?!' 

I nod my head. 

The All-Father just scoffs at me and says,"Fine. There will be consequences for this later."

I scowl at him, before stomping out of the room. 

The guards look at me curiously, but cower in fear at my facial expression.

I sprint towards my chambers, not caring if anyone is looking at me weirdly.

My cheek burns, and most likely has my father's handprint on it, but I don't care.

I just need to focus on Loki.


	3. Soft Lips, Soft Hair, Soft Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up after "the incident" and Thor is right there with him.

Once I reach the door to my chambers, I quietly creak open the door and slip inside. After stepping inside and shutting the door, 

I quietly make my way over to the bed to check on Loki.

He looks majestic, laying in my bed.

The situation could lead to some very embarrassing thoughts. I blush at the thought, but don't look away from him. 

His raven black hair is sprawled out on the pillow, exposing his long neck. His lips are a light pink, and slightly parted. Oh, the things I wish I could do to those lips.

I shudder at the thought. 

Most of his body is wrapped in blankets, but one of his slim legs is sticking out. 

Oh, how I wish to touch him. 

I will myself to look away and settle on gathering a first aid kit to clean Loki's hands when he awakens. I don't have the heart to wake him up. After all he's been through, he deserves sleep. 

Once I return from the bathroom, I see Loki begin to stir.

I sit on the floor next to the bed, and wait for him to fully awake.

Loki POV

I feel so warm. 

So nice.

I never want this feeling to end. 

This feeling of peace and warmth. 

I softly sigh, knowing that I must wake up now.

I slowly crack open my eyes.

I'm looking up at an unlight chandelier. 

Where am I? 

I look down at my body, and see it wrapped in a soft blanket.

I suddenly remember where I am. 

I'm in Prince Thor's chambers. He let me sleep here after....that. 

My eyes widen as I realize the position I'm in. 

I, a lowly slave, am sleeping in Prince Thor's bed!

I scramble to get off the bed, but a hand grips my arm gently, yet firmly.

"Loki, it's okay. You're alright. You don't have to get up. You won't be punished." 

I look at the hand holding me in place.

It's Thor.

I turn my head to look at him.

I gasp at what I see. 

Thor, god of thunder and prince of Asgard, is sitting on the floor, staring up at me with a warm smile on his face. What makes me gasp is what is on his face.

A large red hand print is on his right cheek.

"Thor, what happened to you? Are you okay?", I ask as I reach forward and cup his cheek, trying not to hurt him.

He just smiles and says,"I'm okay, Loki. Everything's okay. I just had a disagreement with my father. That's all. More importantly, you shall be able to remain uncuffed and unrestricted. You shall also be able to sleep in my chambers instead of in the servant's quarters." 

I sigh and brush my finger along his bruised cheek.

"You didn't have to do that. Don't get yourself hurt for me.", I whisper with a sad smile. 

Thor just smiles back and says quietly,"For you, I'd do anything." 

My face blushes deeply and Thor just smiles.

He then says;"Anyways, let me bandage your hands. I got a first aid kit out." 

I sigh, but nod my head. 

Thor opens the kit and pulls out a healing cream, some disinfectant, and gauze.

Thor looks up at me and says with a concerned look,"I'm going to have to clean your wounds with the disinfectant. It'll hurt like hell." 

I nod my head, preparing for the worst. 

When Thor pours the disinfectant on my hand, I grit my teeth. It really does burn like hell. 

Thor gives me a sympathetic look and says comforting words as he puts on the cream. 

I sigh in relief as I feel the cool cream come in contact with my skin. Thor then carefully wraps my hands in gauze. 

I look down at my hands and whisper, "Thank you." 

Thor just smiles. 

We sit in silence for a couple of moments, before I abruptly say,"May I get you some ice from the kitchen for your face?"

Thor looks at me panicked, before saying,"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt much worse in battle. Besides, I don't want anyone to hurt or touch you."

I sigh exaspertly and say, "Thor. You can't keep me holed up in here forever. Besides, I'll only be gone a few minutes. I'll be back before you know it." 

Thor glares at me and pouts, before saying,"Okay. Fine. Be safe."

I smile and say,"Always."

I then walk towards the door and wave goodbye, before exiting. 

While walking through the halls, I hear footsteps behind me. When I turn around, I'm faced with two guards staring at me, weapons in hand.

"May I hel-"

,"Quiet slave! We are delivering you to King Odin. Do not resist or fight.", one of the guards say. 

I stare at them in fear, hands shaking. 

I go to move, but the guards tackle me. 

"Please stop it!", 

I gasp out as my hands are cuffed behind my back, reopening my wounds.

"Be quiet, Jotun!"

The guard says, gruffly. 

The guard then shoves a towel under my nose. I hold my breath, trying not to breathe in the chloroform. After a couple of minutes of struggling, I finally have to breath in.

"Will Thor come for me?", I think, before promptly passing out.


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to find Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark and fucked up. It depicts some pretty graphic descriptions of rape/ abuse. If this subject is potentially triggering to some, please avoid reading.

~30 minutes later~

Loki POV

Ugh, my head is killing me.

What happened to me? 

I slowly blink open my eyes. 

Where am I? 

My eyes widen in shock.

Shit

II'm in the dungeons. 

I feel a gag on my mouth, preventing me from breathing well. I go to remove it, but I can't. I glance up and see my hands chained together above me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The Jotun slave, Loki." 

My eyes widen as I look for the owner of the voice.

Suddenly, King Odin steps forward.

He walks towards me, and I struggle to get away from him, but can't. 

He then kneels on one knee in front of me and says,"You're such a pretty little thing. I bet you can do wonderful things with that silver tongue of yours." 

Tears collect in my eyes, as he reaches forward and grabs a strand of my hair, wrapping it around his finger. 

Suddenly he leans forward and tugs my head back, causing it to collide with the wall.

I gasp out in pain. 

Odin just smiles at me. He takes off my gag and touches my lips with his fingers, causing tears to leak from my eyes. 

All of a sudden, a loud SMACK echoes through the room.

I whimper when he caresses my red cheek. 

"Don't cry in front of me, you pathetic whore", He hisses out, before smacking me again, harder this time.

Odin then stands up in front of me. My legs tremble as he glares at me. He pulls something out of his pocket. 

My face falls when I see what it is.

It's a whip.

Odin just continues to smirk as I gasp out,"P-Please d-don't." 

He frowns at me. 

All of the sudden, he brings the whip down on me, ripping out a scream of pain from me. He does this for about an hour. By the end, tears stream silently down my face, not having enough energy to sob. My clothes are soaked in blood. 

Odin kneels in front of me and whispers in my ear,"Let's take off your clothes. You're all dirty and messy. Ruining the floor.."

I shake my head quickly, using all my energy to push myself further against the wall.

Odin chuckles, before putting my gag on me. He then cuts off my shirt with nearby scissors. I weakly try to shift away from him. Odin just sighs and presses a finger into one of my wounds, causing me to cry out in pain. Odin then runs his hands all over my chest, occasionally leaving a hickey.

I just remain there, motionless.

I can't think straight. 

All I can focus on is pain.

I feel my body shudder as he removes my pants and undergarments. 

As he has his way with me, I feel numb. 

I wonder what Thor is doing?

Is he looking for me? 

Probably not. 

What happens after this? 

I don't know. 

I make no noise as Odin pulls out after spilling his seed in me. 

Odin just smirks, panting. 

Eventually, he stands up. 

He walks to the door, saying over his shoulder,"We should do this again sometime.I'll be back for more later." 

He then exits.

I look down at my naked, bloody body. 

Everything hurts. 

I'm tired.

Sleep sounds nice right now. 

My eyes droop, and I soon pass out.

Thor's POV

"WHERE IS HE?!?! WHERE IS LOKI?!?!" I roar. The guards cower in fear.

Flashback~ Thor POV

"I wonder where Loki is?", I think aloud. 

He's been gone for more than fifteen minutes. Did something happen to him? Nothing better has happened to him.

Ten more minutes pass.

"Okay, where the hell is he?", I growl out. 

I need to start looking for him.

I storm out of my chambers. As I head towards the kitchen, I hear two guards talking. I hide behind a wall, and listen in on their conversation.

"Hey, have you seen King Odin? I need to talk to him about Asgard's defense system. I found some odd glitches in the system."

"Sorry Valir, King Odin's busy. I hear he's torturing that traitorous Jotun slave. Serves him right." 

My face burns with rage as I storm out from behind the wall, and stomp towards the two.

~Present time~

"WELL, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?" 

The guard's eyes widen in fear as one says,"I-In the d-dungeon."

I growl, before turning around and sprinting towards the dungeons.

All of a sudden, I hear sirens going off.

Asgard is under attack.

I hear people battling outside as I continue to sprint towards the dungeons.

I have to find Loki.

I skid to a stop as I reach the dungeons door. 

I quickly throw the door open, and gasp at what I see.

Loki. 

His hands are chained to the wall. He's naked and bleeding everywhere.

I see red when I notice semen dripping out of him.

I let out an unearthly sob. 

I race forward towards him. I sink to my knees and press my ear against his bloody chest, to check if he's breathing.

I cry in relief when I hear faint breathing. 

I take a deep breath, before looking back at him. 

He looks dead.

Pale. Paler than usual.

I swiftly remove my cape from my body, and wrap Loki in it, completely covering him. I then gently scoop him into my arms, trying not to hurt him. I wince at how light he is, before sprinting out of the room and towards the medical ward. When I finally reach it and step in, I see dozens of healers directing wounded guards to nearby gurneys. 

I grab the shoulder of a nearby healer, and turn her around.

"What is i-. Oh! Prince Thor, are you okay?"

I nod my head frantically and say,"I'm fine. But I need you to take care of my friend, Loki. Please help him." 

The healer bites her lip, hesitantly, before leading me to a private medical wing. 

I sigh in relief. 

Once I step inside, the healer motions for me to lay Loki down on the bed. I lean forward and gently put him down. The healer unwraps the cape from Loki, and gasps. 

I stare at her, eyebrows knitted tightly together. 

She shakes her head and covers his lower half with a blanket, before hooking him up to an I.V. She then checks his vitals, before beginning to wrap and bandage his chest and a large gash on his arm. 

She motions for me to exit the room while she examines Loki's lower half.

I nod my head and leave, wishing I could stay.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is recovering. Thor isn't dealing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this chapter is medically accurate, but this is a fanfic, so please don't yell at me in the comments.

Thor POV

I leave the room, resisting the urge to stay. 

I lean against a pillar, glancing around the room. Screams of pain and grief echo through the room. People everywhere are shouting for help while healers run around the room. 

What happened? 

Who attacked Asgard?

A howl of pain tears me from my thoughts. I glance to where the noise came from and wince. 

One of the guards has a large piece of vibranium impaled through his chest, right next to his heart. Four healers are trying to hold him down. 

I just stare at him as he screams and sobs. 

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to be met with Sif. She has blood leaking from the corner of her forehead, but she looks unharmed otherwise.

"Are you okay, Sif?", I ask.

She nods her head and bites her lip, before saying,"Somehow a group of masked invaders breached the bifrost and attacked Asgard. King Odin was killed in battle. They escaped soon after. It appeared to be an assassination attempt." 

My face remains emotionless as I take in what she says. Sif frowns deeply and places a hand on my shoulder, lingering for a moment, before leaving.

How could this happen?

Who could do this?

I can't help but feel no remorse about Odin's demise. 

Not after what he did to Loki and I.

Was he always like this?

Did I just not notice? 

How naive have I been all these years? 

Instead of helping those who are harmed, I just stay against the wall, feeling numb.

I should help. 

Why aren't I helping? 

Tears well up in my eyes, before I quickly wipe them away. 

I can't cry. Not now. I didn't even get hurt. 

As fifteen minutes go by, I slowly start to get more tired. Healers passing by give their condolences as they scurry off to get supplies. 

Suddenly, the door to the medical wing opens.

The healer, named Lyra, who's healing Loki, steps out. She looks around the ward, and I wave at her. She briskly walks over to me, her high heels clicking against the marble. 

When she reaches me, she bows, before saying,"Your highness, may I talk to you about Loki in his wing?" 

I quickly nod my head and let her escort me back into the room. While looking at her chart, she motions for me to sit in a nearby chair. I quickly do so, and stare at her, anxiously. 

She sighs, before saying,"Loki has fractured three broken ribs. He also has severe bruising of his upper body and back. He has a minor concussion. It looks like the back of his head was slammed into a brick wall. He has a large gash on his shoulder as well. The most concerning part, is his lower half. He has a broken pelvis. I performed a rape kit on him, and the results state that he was raped, with enough force to fracture his pelvis. I have him on some heavy painkillers right now. He's in a medically induced coma, so that his body can heal. He should wake up in a couple days. I'm so sorry, your highness. For this, and for King Odin's passing. "

I stare blankly at her. 

She glances at me, nervously, before saying,"I shall leave you alone with him. Please call me if something happens. Also, your highness, please get some sleep."

She smiles sadly at me once more, before quietly leaving the room. 

I glance over at Loki. 

I bite back a sob as I take in the sight of him. 

Most of his body is covered in blankets, except his arms and face. His arms are bandaged, some parts stained red. His face has a bruise on his cheek, the remnants of a hand print still noticeable. His face is so pale. A ghastly white with hollow cheeks. 

He looks dead.

I grimace, leaning over to grab his bandaged hand. I clasp it tightly as tears freely fall down my face. My eyes burn, and my vision becomes blurry, but I don't let go of his hand. I can't let go.

"I broke my promise to you, Loki.", I say, throat constricting.

I stay like that the rest of the night, at his bedside, holding his small hand.

I stay the whole next day, only leaving to use the bathroom. I don't eat, nor leave the ward. Occasionally, Lyra will come in and take vitals and check on Loki.

On the third day, she storms in with an angry look on her face and says,"Thor Odinson. You must leave this ward at once and shower. You must eat and sleep. Then you can come back and visit Loki in the morning."

I open my mouth to argue, but her glare has me biting my tongue. 

After a couple of minutes of glaring, I finally sigh and nod my head. Lyra gives me a smug smile as I scowl at her. I then slowly get up from the chair and trudge over to the door.

I glance back at Loki, and Lyra says,"Your highness, I will take care of Loki and keep him safe. I know you care deeply about him." 

My face reddens, but I nod my head, before exiting the room. 

I walk out into the empty ward, the only sound being the stomping of my boots. I make my way through the castle. Thankfully, not much damage was done to the architecture. Only the soldiers.

I know I need to hold a meeting and address the issue. I will also need to go through the ceremony of becoming king, but not now.

Not while Loki is unconscious.

I must speak with mother.

I haven't seen her since before the attack. 

Before Loki. 

Odin's death has surely broken her.

Several passing guards say hello to me and ask me how I'm doing, and I reply halfheartedly. They glance at me sympathetically, before leaving. 

Finally, I make it to my room. I hesitantly pull open the door. Everything was just how I left it. I slowly walk over to the bathroom door, and slip inside. I then strip off my clothing, before stepping into the hot shower. I don't move to reach the handle and make it cooler. I just stand there, naked, letting the water coat my body. 

After about ten minutes, I snap out of my thoughts, and start cleaning myself up. Eventually, I turn off the water and step out of the shower, before wrapping myself in a towel. 

When I walk towards my bed, I notice a tray full of food on the bedside table. A note on it says."Try to eat~from Lyra."

I sigh, and fall onto the bed, ignoring the tray. 

I hear my stomach growl in protest, but I just can't will myself to eat. I slowly blink my eyes, letting the blankets consume me. I try to force my eyes to open, but I can't do it. I'm just too tired. 

I slowly fade away into sleep, thinking about Loki.

The next day~ Thor POV

I groan and slowly blink open my eyes as the blasted Asgardian sun shines light on my face. 

I glare up at the ceiling, feeling tired and hungry. I slowly sit up, groaning from exhaustion even though I just slept. 

I glance over at the food that Lyra left me yesterday, but just shake my head. I'll eat when Loki wakes up. I can wait.

I plant my feet on the ground, before standing up. Every atom in my body is screaming go back to bed, as I walk to my closet. I grab a red sweater and jeans. I throw them on, before trudging to the bedroom door. I throw it open and walk out. 

As I walk towards the healing ward, I think about Loki. 

When will he wake up?

It's all my fault.

I promised to him that I'd protect him. 

Is he going to die because of me? 

I firmly shake my head, clearing away these gods awful thoughts. 

As I walk past the gates to the gardens, I stop in my tracks. I should get Loki some flowers! Maybe they'll help him feel better. Plus, I don't know if he's ever gotten flowers before. 

I hurriedly step into the garden and look around. After a few minutes of walking, I come across a bush covered in gold and green roses. I stare at them in awe, before plucking 6 of them. I then hurry back into the palace and find a vase to put them in. I then give them water, before carrying the vase to the healing ward.

I hope Loki will like them.

I walk into the ward, and search for Lyra. She's over talking to another healer, but motions the healer away when she sees me. 

She walks over to me and bows, before saying,"I took care of Loki. I made sure nothing happened to him. He is stable and almost fully healed."

I give a tired smile and say,"Thank you, Lyra. I really appreciate it. May I visit him now?" 

She gives me a warm smile and nods her head. I smile back at her, and head towards Loki's wing.

I gently open the door, trying not to make a noise. After walking in, I place the vase of roses on the bedside table. I then sit down in the chair next to his bed, and reach out and grab his hand. I examine his face. The bruise on his face is almost fully healed. Some of the color has returned to his face, even though it's hard to tell since Loki is just naturally a very pale person. His cheeks look a little less hollow too.

I smile as my eyes begin to droop. I beg them to stay open, but my body doesn't listen. I soon fall asleep.


	6. Revelations and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanted to say how overjoyed I am that so many of you are enjoying my story. I love reading all of your comments and seeing your interpretations/ inferences. Secondly, I want to apologize for bombarding everyone with new chapters so often. I know anticipation can be a good thing in stories, but your comments make me so motivated to just write more and share more. I really appreciate all the love and attention this story is getting.

Loki POV

What's that bright light?

Can't I just sleep? 

I'm so tired. 

How long have I been asleep?

Where am I? 

My body hurts so bad.

I slowly open my eyes, instantly squinting them due to the bright light.

After my eyes settle, I look around the room. It looks like the healers ward.

How did I get here? 

I look to my left and see a vase filled with gold and green flowers. They're beautiful.

Who brought them? 

Was it Thor? 

I llook down at my hand, and see another hand atop it. 

It's Thor's. 

My eyes widen as I turn my head. 

Thor is here. He's sleeping in a chair, holding my hand. He looks so exhausted. Even in his sleep, he looks distressed. I stay silent for a minute, just staring at him. 

How did Thor find me?

How did he get me here? 

Does Odin know? 

My eyes widen even more at the thought. 

I quickly try to sit up, wincing immediately and falling back onto the bed. 

I gasp in pain from the impact.

"Loki!!! It's okay. Please stay down. Hey, hey, it's alright now. I've got you."

My lip trembles as Thor caresses my cheek, smiling with tears in his eyes.

I take in a deep breath and sigh.

Thor just smiles warmly.

"H-How did you f-f-find me?"

Thor just softly inhales, before saying,"One of the palace guards let me know. I ran the way to the dungeons to get you."

I close my eyes and nod my head slightly, wincing in pain from the motion. 

Thor frowns and says,"Try not to move to much right now. You're still healing."

I keep my eyes closed and say in a shuddering voice,"What did the nurse tell you my injuries were." 

Thor bites his lip, before saying,"You've got a minor concussion. You also have severe bruising and whip marks. She also told me that you have a large gash on your shoulder. That's it." 

I shift my hips, inhaling sharply, knowing that movement was going to hurt, before saying in an icy voice,"There's something you're not telling me, Thor." 

Thor glances around the room nervously and fidgets with his hands while saying,"I don't think so. I can't recall forgetting anything." 

I glare at him and hiss out, "So you're just going to leave out the broken pelvis. Thor, I know my own body for gods sakes."

Thor finally lets the tears fall from his eyes, while crying out,"I'm so sorry, Loki. It's all my fault!!! I promised to you that I'd keep you safe, but I didn't! I let my own father, my own flesh and blood, ravish you like some wild animal! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. No amount of apologies can fix what happened to you!!"

Tears burn my eyes as I reach over (Ignoring the flaring pain), and envelop him in a hug. 

He sobs into my chest as I whisper comforting words and rub circles into his back, trying not to sob myself. I feel Thor clutch my shirt. I just continue to comfort him. 

After a couple minutes, Thor starts to calm down. He now just sniffles occasionally.

He looks up at me and says, with a red face and puffy eyes,"Why are you comforting me? I should be comforting you. You were the one that got hurt."

I just smile sadly and brush the tears away from his eyes.

"Because," I begin softly,", I wasn't the only one affected by what happened. I know you are hurt, too."

Thor frowns deeply, and says frantically, tears streaming down his face once more,"Why Loki? Why do you forgive me?!?"

I just hug him tighter and say,"It's okay, Thor. I forgive you because you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

Thor just shudders, a new wave of tears cascading down his face. My mind races as I try to figure out how to soothe him.

My eyes widen as I realize what I should do.

I take a deep breath, before pulling Thor back and leaning forward, connecting our lips. I kiss him softly, but firmly, feeling him freeze and stop crying. 

After a few seconds, I move to pull away from him. 

Instead, Thor wraps his arms around my waist and crashes our lips together again. 

I squeak at first, but moan after Thor tugs on my lip gently. I allow his tongue to enter my mouth, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, we pull apart, gasping for air. Our cheeks are flushed and a trail of saliva connects to our lips.

I blush even harder and wipe the saliva away with my shirt.

Thor just stares at me, wide eyed and blush on his face. 

Frantically, I say,"I-I'm so sorry, Thor. I-I just w-wanted to calm you down. I'm really so-," 

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Loki. It's okay. It's more than okay. I really enjoyed it. Thank you.", Thor says with a smile. 

I sigh with relief and smile softly back at him. Thor chuckles and hugs me.

I inhale his scent of firewood and honey, sighing again. 

We sit that way for what feels like hours, but could've been only minutes.

"Thank you for the flowers. I've never gotten them before. They're gorgeous.", I mumble into Thor's chest. 

He just chuckles and says,"I'm glad you liked them. They remind me of you."

I can't help but blush.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the door. Thor reluctantly lets go of me as the doorknob turns. A healer walks into the room, the nametag stating her name is Lyra. 

She smiles brightly when she sees me and says,"Look who's finally awake. We were worried about you there for a moment."

I smile gently and say,"Thank you for taking care of me." 

Lyra just smirks and says,"Don't thank me too much. Thank Thor. He was the one who wouldn't sleep, eat, or leave your side."

I look at Thor and frown. He just sheepishly looks away from me and stares at his shoes. 

I roll my eyes, before turning my attention back to Lyra.

She laughs softly and says,"I've managed to heal you up for the most part. You have a broken pelvis, that I'm sure you're aware of. It's still healing, so you'll need to refrain from walking long distances for a couple days. Everything else has been healing nicely. You've been put out for four days now, because I put you in a medically induced coma to help heal your body. Good news is, you'll be able to leave the ward today. I'll leave to get the paperwork."

I nod my head, before she exits the room.

I glance towards Thor and say in a pretend angry voice,"Thor, you big oaf! You can't fall apart as soon as I'm gone!"

Thor just walks over and nuzzles my neck, while saying,"But I need you. You're addictive. It's not my fault."

I giggle and reach out a hand to scruff up his hair.

"Uhm, Thor.....What happens now? I-I don't know if I can sleep in the servant's quarters rooms again. B-But I will if you wish me too," I ask, chewing my lip.

Thor frowns deeply and says quickly,"No, no, no, baby. You don't have to do that. You will have your own room, right next to mine." 

I blink, confused, before asking,"But w-what a-about King Odin?"

Thor growls, before spitting out,"That sorry excuse for a god, ruler, and father is gone. He died in battle. Asgard was attacked." 

My eyes widen in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Thor. I-I know he meant a lot to you." 

Thor just winces and says,"Not anymore he doesn't. He was always a manipulative, abusive man. I just never noticed because I was always blinded by the need for praise and affection from him." 

Tears well in my eyes as I say,"It's my fault that you think this way about your father."

Thor just cups my face with his hands and says while looking at me,"None of that. I should be thanking you. If you didn't help open my eyes, I would never see that man for what he truly was.." 

I sigh in relief and say,"Thor, thank you for everything..."

He just smiles back at me and says,"Thank you, Loki." 

I return the smile. 

After a couple of minutes, Lyra walks back in, a stack of paperwork in her arms. I sigh, softly, as she sets them down in front of me. She then leaves the room to give me time to fill everything out. My brow furrows as I read the questions, occasionally scribbling out information.

Suddenly, I hear a low chuckle. 

I glance over at Thor, to see him covering his mouth, holding back laughs. 

"What's so funny?", I ask, voice laced with pure confusion.

Thor just chuckles, while replying,"Nothing, nothing. You just look so cute when you're focused. So serious."

I feel my ears burn from embarrassment, and I say, quietly,"Sorry. I'll stop."

Thor frowns and says,"No, no. It's really cute. No need to apologize. I like it."

I just blush even more, before focusing back on the paperwork. Soon enough, I'm finished. 

Lyra comes in and collects the papers, before saying,","Take care of Thor, Loki. Without you, he acts like a zombie."

I giggle lightly, and mock salute her. 

She smiles warmly at me, before turning towards Thor. 

She says "And you, take care of yourself. Your people need you now. " 

Thor nods his head in affirmation. 

Lyra smiles at us both, one last time, before exiting the room.

Thor glances at me and says,"Let's bust you out of here. What do you say?" 

I chuckle and nod my head. I tear the blankets off me, and scoot myself to the edge of my bed. Thor quickly walks over to the other side of my bed, and stands in front of me.

He then says, gently,"Loki, it's going to hurt a lot when you stand. I'm not sure you should be walking right now." 

I just sigh and say "Thor, I can handle myself. I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine."

Thor looks at me, nervously, but nods his head. 

I take a deep breath, and put my weight on my feet. I stand up, but my knees quickly buckle, and I begin to fall.

However, instead of hitting the cool marble, I'm in Thor's arms. I glance up at his eyes, and see them widened in fear.

I chuckle, shakily and say,"I guess I'm not so fine, huh?" 

Thor frowns at me, while saying in a worried voice,"Of course not! I knew you shouldn't have tried to stand! You've been in a coma for 4 days for gods sake! Plus, you have a broken pelvis! Are you okay?!?!" 

I just smile up at him and nod my head.

Thor just frowns and mumbles something under his breath that sounds like,"Hell, Loki. Gonna give me a heart attack." 

I just smirk and say,"Of course I will." 

Thor fake scoffs, before saying,"May I please carry you, Loki? I don't want you getting hurt."

I frown, but nod my head in defeat. 

Thor smiles at me, before bending down and hooking his arm under my knees and upper back. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and inhale sharply. Thor mumbles a quick apology, before gently lifting me up. 

My eyes widen, but I don't say anything.

Thor beams at me and says,"Mission accomplished!" 

I laugh at him and give a thumbs up.

Thor carries me out of the wing and through the ward. Everyone's staring at me. Even those who are injured stare at me. 

I blush deeply, and bury my face into Thor's broad chest. 

Thor frowns and whispers to me while continuing to walk through the ward,"It's okay, Loki. They are just curious." 

I nod my head, but refuse to remove it from his chest. 

We get out of the healing ward, and Thor walks quickly to his chambers. We soon reach the door. Thor, masterfully, opens it with me still in his arms. He winks at me when he successfully opens the door. I smile and wink back. Thor carries me to the bed, and gently sits me down on it.

He then says while still standing and looking down at me,"You look beautiful, Loki. Absolutely gorgeous" 

I blush and shake my head no. Thor frowns deeply at me, before sitting down in front of me on the bed. 

He cups my cheek and says with a frown still plastered on his face,"Yes you are, Loki. You are stunning. Your beautiful emerald eyes that speak a thousand words with one glance. Your silky raven hair, darker than the blackest of nights. Your fair ivory skin. Your tantalizing lips. Lips that I wish to kiss everyday. But most of all, your personality. The way you speak so eloquently. The way you speak with nothing but passion and raw emotion. You're so elegant and graceful, but still, so resilient. So brave, so courageous. You're addictive. Perfect. Any man or women who says other wise is a fool. "

My mouth drops and my eyes widen.

"Thank you so much, Thor. Those are the kindest words that anyone has ever said to me."

Thor frowns and says,"You should hear those words every day. I'll make sure to remind you all the time of how perfect you are." 

My eyes burn as I wrap my arms around him and whisper into his ear,"Thank you, Thor." 

He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back. 

I sigh in content. 

After a couple of minutes, I break the silence by saying,"Thor, what happens next? Now that King Odin is gone, you are going to be crowned king. Would you still want me to be your personal servant?"

After a couple of seconds, Thor replies coolly,"No."

My face falls and I reply in a shaky voice,"Oh...O-Okay. I can just go back to my original position. If you'll allow me t-to."

Thor immediately says, while tightening his grip on my shoulders, "No, Loki, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to be my servant. I want you to be with me as my equal. I care about you deeply. I don't need to be married to become king. I automatically take on the role now that Odin is gone. I don't want to marry some random princess who's only with me for my wealth and an alliance. I want to be with you." 

My face freezes, before I pull back from his chest and look up at him with teary eyes.

I say in a shuddery voice,"R-Really? Why me, Thor? Wh-What will your people think when they see you with me? A lowly slave? Jotun scum?" 

Thor growls, before saying sharply,"Stop that, Loki. Stop that right now. Yes you are a Jotun, but you are not scum.There is no reason for people to attack you, using your race. They are just jealous and upset because of how gorgeous you are." I just sigh, softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?", I breathe out. 

Thor chuckles and replies, "What did I do to deserve you?"

We lay there in bliss, holding each other in our arms. 

It's perfect.


	7. Ruby Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor enjoy each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but another will come very soon.

~The Next Day~ 

Thor POV 

I squint open my eyes, and groan as the sun blinds me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. I glance to my left and see Loki. 

He looks breathtaking as always. The way he looks when he's sleeping is mesmerizing. I smile softly and comb my fingers through his long raven hair. 

Suddenly, his body starts to shift, and my eyes are met with emerald green eyes. He gives me a heartwarming smile.

"Hello, beautiful," I whisper with a small chuckle. 

He lightly lightly and says,"Hello, Thor." 

I smile back. 

I carefully lean forward and connect our lips. Loki freezes, but quickly kisses me back. He moans into the kiss. After a couple of minutes, I soon pull back, to breathe.

Loki's face is flushed and his green eyes are glossy.

I slowly lean forward and embrace him. He immediately wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his head into my neck. I hear him sigh softly as I continue to run my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. I smile, warmly.

Eventually, I break the comfortable silence by saying,"Hey, Darling. Do you want some breakfast? I'll have some with you." 

Loki looks up at me and nods his head with a lopsided grin. I chuckle again as he unattaches himself from me. I lean over to the bedside table and grab a tray of food that one of the servants brought. I carefully pull it towards me and place it on the bed in front of me. 

Loki glances at the tray, but remains still. 

I frown, confused, and ask,"Don't you want some?" 

Loki shakes his head and says with a light smile,"The least I can do is wait till your finished eating, before beginning." 

I frown even deeper and say,"Nonsense, Loki. You are my equal. Not some trained dog."

Loki's eyes widen as he says with a slightly shocked voice,"That's a bold statement to make, Thor."

I just roll my eyes, before pulling him gently into my lap, so his back is pressed up against my chest. He squeaks from the sudden movement, but soon relaxs against my body. I then grab a ruby red strawberry and put it to his lips. 

He sighs, but opens his mouth. His eyes widen in sheer amazement from the flavor. He probably has never had a strawberry before. The servants never get anything other than porridge, soup, and chicken.

I smirk, before tilting Loki's head back, and kissing him deeply. I smile into the kiss as I taste the sweet, sugary, strawberry. After I pull back, I see him blush scarlett.

He then breathes,"That was wonderful. Thank you, Thor."

I smile back at him and say,"As long as you are with me, I'll provide you with the most decadent food Asgard has to offer." 

Loki just smiles and lays back against me. 

I continue to feed him like that, feeding myself as well. 

After a few minutes, I say,"Loki, may I run you a bath? I think it'll make you feel better?" 

Loki looks at me nervously, but nods his head. 

I smile brightly, before getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Once I arrive, I turn on the water to the large gold leaf bath. I place a loofa and body wash, conditioner, and, shampoo on a table. I then exit the bathroom and head towards the bed again. 

There, Loki is sitting, anxiously, and looking around the room. 

I stand in front of him and say,"Hey, Darling. I've started a bath for you. I can carry you to the bathroom if you'd like?" 

Loki nods his head. 

I carefully hook my arms under his knees and upper back, before lifting him up. Immediately, Loki starts shaking like a leaf and immediately burrows his head into the crook of my neck, clutching my shirt in a vice-like grip.

I say, softly,"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. You're okay, beautiful. I have you. I won't let you go. I have you. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let you fall." 

I feel his body relax some, but he's still trembling. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I hold him steadily as I make my way across the room to the bathroom. Once inside, I move my way to the bathtub. 

I whisper into Loki's ear,"I'm going to sit you on the edge of the bathtub." 

I hear him whimper in acknowledgement and cling onto me harder. I sigh, and bend down. I place Loki on the edge of the bathtub in one swift movement.

He inhales sharply, but remains silent. I pull back and look down at him. His face is flushed and he looks like he's holding back a wince. 

I frown at him,concerned. 

He looks like he's in pain.

It's probably his pelvis.

I bite back a growl as I think about how Odin caused my Loki to suffer so much.

I quickly clear the thoughts away and focus my attention on Loki. 

I say, quietly,"Do you need help undressing?"

His eyes widen immediately and he blushes a crimson red.

He then stutters out,"N-No th-that won't b-be necessary. Th-Thank you, though."

I frown even deeper, but nod my head. I must respect Loki's privacy. Especially after everything that's happened. It was a stupid question to ask.

I nod my head and say, quickly,"No problem. Just call if you need me. I'll be in the bedroom." 

He gives me a small smile that looks more like a grimace, and nods his head. 

I give a small smile and walk towards the door, and glance back at him once, before exiting the room.


	8. It's Okay To Be Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's trauma finally catches up to him. Thor does all he can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure whump. There are some mild descriptors of blood/ violence and references of rape.

Loki POV~

Once Thor exits the room, I look down at my loose clothes. I take a shuddery breathe, before slowly pulling the shirt off me. 

Tears collect in my eyes as I look at my chest. Bruises, whip marks, and love bites are visible everywhere. Those bites weren't made with love, just lust and savagery.

I glance numbly at my pants. I bite my lip harshly as I feel a piercing pain when I shift my hips to remove my pants. I whimper as I strip them off.

Once I'm fully undressed, I glance at the bathtub. I sigh and shift my body into the tub. I gasp in pain as I place my lower half on the bathtub floor. I clutch the frame of the tub, whimpering softly.

I'm not aloud to cry, or else King Odin will hurt me. 

...No, that's not right. 

King Odin is dead. 

Others will hurt me.

If I cry or complain or do something wrong, Prince Thor will hurt me. 

He'll beat me. He'll rape me. 

No, that's not right. 

Thor wouldn't hurt me. He cares for me! 

But... does he? 

I bite back a sob and wrap my arms around my knees, pressing myself up against the corner of the tub. I bury my face into my kness as tears fall freely from my face. 

Why would Thor care about me?

I'm a worthless Jotun slave. He doesn't love me. At least, not now. He wouldn't love me, now that I'm not pure. Innocent. He's probably repulsed by me. I had intercourse with his father. Probably thinks I did it for money and power. He probably thinks I'm some slut.

I am a slut, aren't I?

I am disgusting.

Repulsive. 

I let King Odin have his way with me. 

My body wracks with sobs. I feel myself start to change into my Jotun form. I just cry more. 

Why would Prince Thor want me? I'm too fucked up. I'm Jotun scum. I'm pathetic. 

Too ugly. 

Too fat. 

I'm a burden to Asgard. To Prince Thor. 

I'm dirty.

I'm disgusting. 

I scrub my arms harshly with the loofa. My arms soon turn red and feel raw, but I don't stop scrubbing. I'm still dirty. I want to feel clean. 

Why can't I feel clean?

I continue to sob and scrub my body. 

Meanwhile Thor POV~ 

Once I exit the bathroom, I fight the urge to run back in. Loki's in pain. I can't invade his privacy, though.

I groan in frustration as I stalk over to the bed. I flop down onto it and wrap myself in the blankets. I sigh as I get the beginnings of a headache. 

There is so much I have to do. I have to hold a meeting to address the attack. I have to plan a proper funeral for Odin. Even though I loathe doing so, Asgard expects one. 

That son of a bitch doesn't deserve one.

I growl in anger. 

The people should know what he's done! I don't think Loki wants that, though. He's too nice.

If I were in Loki's position, I'd want everyone to know. I'd want everyone to see him for what he really was. 

First, before all else, I must speak with mother. See her face and make sure she's safe.

Suddenly, a loud, muffled sob tears me away from my thoughts. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom. 

Oh gods, Loki. 

I immediately jump off the bed, almost tripping over the sheets. I then sprint to the bathroom door.

"Loki, are you okay?!?!" 

I hear no reply, just more muffled sobs. 

"Loki, you need to let me in!! Please Loki!!! Let me help you!!" 

No reply. 

I moan in frustration. 

I need to get to him! He needs me.

I send an electrical current through the door handle and unlock it. I scramble inside as soon as I hear it click. What I see makes my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

Loki is sitting in the bathtub, scrubbing his red and raw arms, which are already bleeding. Tears fall from his red eyes and into the water as he continues to sob and whimper. 

Red eyes.

His once ivory skin is now a royal blue. His Jotun form.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I need to focus on helping Loki. 

I slowly make my way to the other side of the bathroom. Loki's sobbing too hard to notice me. Once I reach the bathtub, I step into it, still fully clothed. I then sink to my knees in front of him. I slowly reach out and grip onto Loki's hands. His hands are beyond freezing.

My hands begin to burn from the temperature, but I don't remove them. 

Loki's head snaps up, and he looks me in the eye. His red eyes are glossy with tears. 

I stare back at him and say, softly,"Hey, beautiful. Please don't hurt yourself. I love you." 

Loki's red eyes widen even more and he tries to yank his hands away, but I hold onto them firmly. He growls, before letting out a gut wrenching sob, and tries to pull his arms away again, with much more force. 

I just grip onto him tighter and say in a pained voice,"No, Loki. I love you. I love you so much. I won't let you hurt yourself." 

I pull him to my chest, wrapping my arms around his freezing body, tightly. Tears collect in my eyes as I feel him struggle against me and sob. 

He claws at my back and pounds his fists against me. I don't let go of him. 

"LET GO OF ME!!! LET GO!!! PLEASE!!!!", he howls out. 

I just wrap my arms around him tighter and whisper into his ear,"No, Loki." 

After a couple more minutes of sobbing and yelling, Loki seems to calm down more.

Soon, he relaxes into my embrace. The only noise I hear come from him is the occasional sniffle or hiccup. 

I rub his back, soothingly, and say, softly,"It's okay, Loki. It's okay, darling. You're okay. I got you. You're safe now. I'm right here. You're right here, with me." 

Loki looks up at me, and his glossy red eyes meet mine. 

He then croaks out in a broken voice,"I-I'm s-so sorry, Th-Thor."

I reply, quietly,"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, beautiful. It's not your fault. None of this is."

Suddenly, Loki's face falls, and he scrambles away from me. 

He presses his back against the bathtub wall, trying to get as far away from me as possible. 

Tears start falling down again, as he gasps out,"N-No! D-Don't look at me!!"

I frown deeply. 

I scoot forward and say, while grasping his wrists, firmly,"Loki. You are beautiful. You are the most enthralling person I've ever seen. You are gorgeous. It doesn't matter that you're a Jotun. I still love you. Your race doesn't change that."

Loki looks back at me. His body is trembling. His eyes are still filled with tears.

I gently pull his freezing hand towards my lips, and say, "You are beautiful. You are loved.", before gently kissing it.

I then lean forward and capture his chilling lips.

My body begs for me to pull apart from his lips, before I get frostbite, but I ignore it. I just kiss him with passion. I feel him moan into my mouth and kiss back. The kiss is filled with nothing but love. 

However, soon, Loki gently pushes me back, causing our lips to disconnect. 

I look back at him and frown.

I open my mouth to say something, but he says with a small smile,"I didn't pull away because I didn't like kissing you. In fact, I love to. It's just because I'm too cold for you right now."

I chuckle lightly and smile again, while saying,"I'm not afraid of getting a little chilly if it means getting to kiss you."

Loki let's out a quiet giggle. 

His smile soon falls, and is replaced by a frown. He reaches his arms over and gently touches my back. I bite back a wince and smile at Loki. 

He says in a shaky voice,"I'm so sorry, Thor. I'm so sorry." 

I reply quickly,"Don't apologize, love. You could never hurt me. You were just scared and confused." 

Loki looks apologetically at me. I just smile at him. 

We remain silent for a couple of minutes, before I break the silence, by saying,"Loki, may I help bathe you? I need to clean your wounds. I also don't want to leave you alone right know."

Loki looks at me, nervously, but replies,"O-Okay."

I smile at him, warmly, and say,"All right. May I please change into some swim shorts? I rather not sit in this tub, still fully clothed." 

Loki blushes, and nods his head rapidly.

I chuckle and say, "Okay, I'm going to leave the room for a second to change. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" 

Loki just blushes even more and says, quickly,"Yeah. Of course."

I stand up in the bathtub, water dripping off me. I then clamber out off it, and head towards the door. 

I look back at him.

Loki just gives me a small smile. I smile back, before exiting the room.

I race to the closet, fearing that I'm already leaving Loki alone for too long. I quickly strip off my wet clothes, and change into some red shorts. As soon as I'm done changing, I sprint back to the bathroom. I quickly open the door and step inside. 

When I see Loki, I internally sigh in relief. 

He hasn't moved from where I last saw him. I wince when I see his arms. Even though his skin is blue, its clear that his arms are red, raw, and bleeding. The blood is dripping into the bath, making the bathwater a light pink. 

I move to the cabinet, and pull out some antiseptic and gauze. I then hurriedly walk over to the bathtub.

Loki hears my footsteps and glances up at me. 

He smiles, tiredly when he sees me. I smile back, before stepping into the tub. I sit down on the bathtub floor. I place the gauze and antiseptic on a nearby tray, before turning back to Loki. He scoots over towards me, wincing in the process. 

He stays still for a moment in front of me, before slowly turning around so that my back is facing him. I get the message instantly, and wrap my arms around his waist. I gently pull his body back, so that his back is pressed against my chest and his legs in between mine. 

My body goes rigid from the coldness, but I don't make a noise. However, I see the blue skin start to fade into an ivory pigment. 

Soon, Loki returms to his human form. The cold goes away with his form. 

I feel Loki sigh in contentment, and relax against my body. His head rests on the crook of my neck. His warm breath causes my hair to stand on edge. I glance at his face, and see his emerald green eyes glazed over, and heavy-lidded. 

I whisper to him,"Hey, beautiful. Just relax. I need to clean up your arms. It will hurt. A lot. I need you to just let your body rest. Let me take care of you." 

I hear him hum in acknowledgement.

I then unwrap one of my arms from his waist, and grab the bottle of antiseptic. I pour some onto the gauze. 

I then whisper into his ear,"I'm going to rub the antiseptic in." 

He nods his head again. I sigh, before pressing the gauze to his bloody skin. 

I hear him inhale sharply and hiss in pain. 

"Shhh. It's okay, beautiful. I know. I know it hurts. I need to clean it, though, or else it'll hurt worse."

I feel him nod his head. 

I continue to gently press the gauze into his skin. He begins to wince and breathe heavily. I try my best to comfort him, whispering sweet words to him. After about 5 minutes, I finally finish. 

Once I wrap his arms in bandages, I say, softly,"You did it, darling. We're all done. You did amazing. I'm so proud of you."

I hear Loki sigh in relief. I sigh in relief myself. I wrap my arms around his waist again. We sit like that for a couple of minutes.

Eventually, I say,"Darling, I need to clean you. It won't hurt." 

Loki replies in a quiet voice,"Okay." 

I unhook my arms from his waist. I then reach over and grab the shampoo and conditioner. I spread it on my hands, before gently massaging his scalp. 

Loki sighs in contentment. 

I just continue to massage the shampoo into his scalp. I feel his body completely relax against me. I gather some water in my hands, before gently pouring it on his head, using my other hand to shield his eyes. Afterwords, I grab the body wash and pour it on to the loofa. 

I gently run it along his chest, trying to avoid irritating his bruises and marks. I bite back a growl when I see all the hickeys. I just continue to clean his chest. 

When I move to his stomach, I feel how skinny he is. 

He's malnourished.

As I run the loofa over his stomach, my hand comes in contact with his ribcage. I let out a gulp as I feel the outline of his ribs. Loki doesn't notice. He remains still against me. 

I just sigh and run the loofa over his legs, careful to avoid the bruises and marks. 

Once I finish, I put everything on the tray.

I turn my head to look at Loki, and see him staring at me.

"You're all done now. You did so good.", I say to him.

Loki nods his head in reply.

I sigh, before asking,"Would you like help getting out? I promise I won't look at anything. I just want to help you."

Loki continues to stare at me for a minute, but then slowly nods his head.

I then stand up, and step out of the bath. I turn around and bend down, so that I'm at eye level with him. 

"What would you like me to do?", I ask. 

Loki looks at me nervously, before saying, "Could y-you please grab my waist a-and h-help pull me up into a standing p-position?"

I smile warmly, and reply,"Of course."

I then carefully wrap my arms around his waist. I say,"Let me know when to pull you up."

I see Loki bite his lip, before nodding his head as a signal. I then pull him up by the waist, looking up at the ceiling some, so that I don't see anything. 

I hear Loki inhale sharply, causing me to look at his face. He has a grim, pained expression on his face. 

I quickly say,"Let me carry you, darling. You're still healing." 

Loki blushes a beet red, and quickly says,"I-I'm f-fine! D-Don't worry about me." 

I sigh and say,"No you're not, Loki."

Loki starts to say something, but his knees buckle. He gasps as he starts to fall. 

I quickly snake my arms around his knees and upper back, so that I can hold him. He quickly wraps his arms around my neck, to feel a sense of security.

I quickly say,"It's okay. Shhh, it's okay. I have you. I won't let you fall." 

I feel his body shake like a leaf.

I blush redder than a tomato when I realize the position I'm in. I'm holding Loki, while he's naked. I gulp and will myself to brush away these thoughts.

I quickly look at Loki, to see if I can detect any signs of pain on his face. He doesn't look like he's in pain, just shocked.

I say, while looking at him,"I need to carry you to my bed and sit you down on it, before I can get you dressed. I refuse to sit you on the marble counter. It'll hurt you too much." 

Loki takes in a shaky breathe, but nods his head. 

I quickly walk over to the bathroom door, hearing the water drip off our bodies and on to the floor. I'm not worried about it, though. I'll just have a servant clean it up later. 

Once I reach the door, I pull it open, skillfully, with Loki still in my arms. I then walk over to the bed. I bend down, and place him on the bed, gently.

I try my best not to look at him. 

I then say, while looking up at the ceiling, "I'm going to get you a robe."

I hear Loki chuckle lightly, and say,"Okay. Thank you." 

I quickly straighten my back up, and walk towards my closet. I grab a fluffy towel from the top compartment. 

While rummaging inside the closet, I find an elegant silk silver and emerald green robe. I quickly grab it and pull it out. I also grab a pair of black silk boxers.

I then walk back to the bed, trying not to look at Loki's lower half. 

Yes, I've seen him nude, but without his consent, because he was unconscious and bleeding. 

Once I reach him, I look him in the eyes and ask, while holding the silk robe out infront of me,"Is this robe okay? I can get you another one if you don't like it. I just thought it looked comfortable and matched your eyes." 

Loki gently takes it from me, and says with a light blush, "It's beautiful. Perfect. Thank you".

I reply,"Of course. No problem. I'm glad you like it."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, before I clear my throat and say, awkwardly,"So, do you need help getting dressed?" 

Loki blushes again and says,"No. I think I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer, though." 

I quickly reply,"That's fine. I'll turn around to give you some privacy. Just let me know when you're all down."

Loki nods his head. 

I then swiftly turn around, and walk away some. I grab a long sleeve red blouse with some black leggings out of the closet, and quickly change into it after drying myself off with a towel. 

I then walk to the other side of my room and focus my attention on the view outside the large window. It's a rainy day out. It's lightly sprinkling, but the clouds are a dark grey. The large lake is a dark grey, because of the sky. It's normally a glassy blue, so glassy, that you can see your own reflection in it, perfectly.

I hear the rustling of clothes, but what draws my attention away from my thoughts, is the sound of a loud, pain filled, whimper. 

I force myself not to turn around and run to him. 

Instead, I call out,"Are you okay, Loki?" 

I'm met with silence.

I open my mouth to say something, but then I hear Loki reply in a shuddery voice,"Y-Yes, I-I'm f-fine, Thor. Y-You can turn a-around now." 

I sigh, and quickly turn around. 

My jaw drops when I see Loki.

He looks gorgeous. Hypnotic even. He looks so slender, his toned pale chest mostly visible from the v-neck shape. His long, slender legs visible from under the semi-transparent silk robe. 

His slim hands are both resting on his thighs, which are tightly pressed together. 

I frown and walk towards him."What's wrong? Why are you in pain?", I ask when I reach him. 

He looks at me, nervously, and replies, quickly,"N-Nothing's wr-wrong."

I frown deeply, and kneel in front of him on one knee. 

I then say in a soft voice, "Beautiful, please tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to be upset. I just want to help you, but I can't do that until you tell me what hurts." 

Loki sighs, softly, before removing his hands from his thighs. He then leans forward slightly, and pulls his robe up to his upper thigh. 

My eyes widen at what I see. Ruby red blood is dripping from his underwear. 

I glance up at Loki and ask, quickly, "What happened, Loki?" 

Loki says, slowly,"I'm just bleeding some from all the movement. I must've hit my pelvis too hard when sitting on the bathtub floor."

I look at him with panic, and say,"I need to get a healer.

" Loki opens his mouth to protest, but closes it when he sees my glare. 

He sighs in defeat, and says, quietly, with a wince,"That might n-not be t-too bad of an idea." 

I then say," I need to go to the healing ward to get a healer. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Loki nods his head and says with a smile that looks more like a grimace,"O-Okay. B-Be careful." 

I smile sadly and nod my head. I quickly walk to the door and out of the room. I sprint all the way to the healers ward....


	9. Admonished Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't say yes. Thor doesn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not medically accurate.

Loki's POV

I hold my breath as I see Thor walk to the door. As soon as I hear his footsteps fade away, I let out a loud whimper of pain. My pelvis hurts so bad. Worse than any pain I've ever felt, and that's saying a lot

. I grew up around pain my whole life, working here in the palace, but all of that's nothing compared to this. 

This pain is excruciating. 

I let out a hiss of pain as more blood starts leaking from me. I've set the towel on the bed, so that it doesn't bleed through. I hope it doesn't. I don't want Thor to get upset. I just pray to the gods that Thor will be back soon with a healer. 

About 5 minutes later, I hear footsteps outside the door. 

Soon, the door crashes open. Thor sprints in with a healer hot on his trail.

When they reach me, the male healer says,"Please lay down, Loki. I need to examine you and see the damage." 

I nervously nod my head and lay down on the silk bed. I see Thor walk to the other side of the bed, and kneel down on the floor. He then grabs my hand and brushes his thumb across my palm.

I feel the healer rub a gel on my stomach, and run some type of machine over the gelled area. Images start popping up on the machine screen that the healer brought. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the healer grimace when looking at the images. After a couple of minutes, the healer removes the machine from my stomach, and wipes the gel off me. 

He then looks at the both of us, and says in a serious voice,"The pelvis is fractured in multiple places. There's not much I can do, except provide some medication for the pain. The pelvis is fractured in such a way, that it's impossible to have surgery done, without it causing more damage. It will heal over the next couple of days, but I suggest putting you, Loki, on bed rest until it's fully healed. It looks like it was healing before, but got fractured again from too much movement."

Thor stares at the healer intently, before sighing and saying,"Thank you for doing all that you could." 

The healer smiles nervously at Thor, before handing him a bottle of pills.

He says,"Here's some medication to help with the pain. Try not to take too much of them." 

Thor nods his head and says,"Thank you. That'll be all."

The healer nods his head and bows, before scrambling out of the room. 

Thor turns his attention back to me, and I laugh.

He looks at me confused, and asks,"What's funny?"

I laugh even more, and say,"That healer looked about ready to wet his pants. You did a brilliant job of scaring him."

Thor just pouts and says,"I can't help being a tall, tough, handsome, intimidating, man."

I just chuckle, and nod my head in agreement.

Then I say with a small grimace,"Thor, may I please have some pain medication now?" 

Thor blushes a scarlet color and says while handing them to me, along with a cup of water, "Of course. I'm so sorry. Here." 

After swallowing the pills, I instantly feel better. Thor then smiles, and wraps his arms around me, in a warm embrace. I gladly return the hug. I inhale his scent of firewood and honey. A scent that I'll never get tired of. 

Thor mumbles into my back,"You smell amazing, darling. Of lavender and mint."

I smile and reply,"You smell wonderful as well."

I feel Thor grin against me. 

Eventually, Thor pulls back, to look at me. He then says with a broad smile on his face,

"I got you something when you were out. I thought you might like it." 

My eyes widen, as I say,"You really didn't have to do that for me, Thor."

Thor frowns lightly, and says "I got you it because I wanted to. It's the least I could do. Now, close your eyes, and hold your hands out."

I chuckle lightly, and reply "Okay.", before complying and closing my eyes. 

I hear him rustling through a drawer. 

Then, I feel something placed in my hands. Thor then says, "You can open your eyes now." 

I slowly crack open my eyes, and look down at the object in my hands. 

It's a book.

It's called, "A Guide To Seidr" 

I look back up at him and say with a smile on my face, "Thank you so much, Thor. I haven't been able to practice my magic in such a long time. I don't know if I can remember how to even use it anymore. " 

Thor just grins at me and says,"Well, that's what this book is for. I'm so excited to see what you do as your magic becomes stronger. I know you'll do great things." 

My eyes tear up as I reach forward and wrap my arms around him. Thor rubs my back, soothingly, as I thank him over and over again. Eventually I pull back and wipe my eyes. 

Thor grasps my hand and says to me, while looking me in the eye,"Loki I need you to know that you are never going to be a servant in my kingdom again. Not while I'm in charge. Never in my life will I ever treat you like the Allfather did. I will do everything in my power to make sure others don't treat you in such a cruel fashion either."

I smile warmly at Thor and say, "Thank you so much Thor."

Thor takes a deep breath, before a warm smile adorns hia face. "Loki, there's a lot going on right now, but I want you to know that you're my number one top priority. Nothing else comes before you. Not some other princess, nor some other prince. Not even the kingdom of Asgard. Loki I just want you. I just need you. You complete me. Without you, I fall apart. Without you, I can't function. You're my everything. I know that I haven't known you for very long, I immediately felt a connection to you the minute I laid eyes on you. We've been through the good and the bad together. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here next to you. When you know, you know, and when you fall, you fall."

Suddenly, Thor kneels down on one knee at the edge of the bed. He then pulls out a large emerald infused gold band ring. 

He says,"Loki, would you do the honor of becoming my queen?" 

My mouth drops open as I clutch my hand. 

After a couple seconds of silence, Thor looks at me nervously and opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I'd love to, Thor,"

Thor's face lights up brighter than a thousand suns.

I bite my lip, before continuing, "But I can't."

Thor's face freezes. 

After a few moments, he lets out a nervous chuckle and says, "W-Why, Loki? I.... I thought you felt the same."

Thor's face falls.

"I suppose I was wrong."

My eyes widen. 

I quickly grasp his hands, locking eyes with him. 

In a firm voice, I say, "I do love you Thor. And I'm not very familiar with love, but I just know that this is what it feels like."

Tears of frustration fill Thor's eyes.

Then why won't you say yes?" He whispers out, voice cracking.

A sad smile falls upon my face.

"I want to, more than anything. But I can't. Asgard can't have a Jotun ruling at their king's side." 

"The people will learn to love you, Loki! They just need to open their minds. I know they can. Odin just never taught them to do so. We can be together!" Thor says, desperate frustration dripping from his voice.

I offer a weak smile and shake my head. 

Tears sting the corner of my eyes as I say, softly, "No, Thor. Your people need you. If I were at your side, they would cast us both aside. You're more important."

"No, Loki! That's not true!" Thor protests.

My lips harden into a firm line.

"I cannot and will not accept your proposal, Thor. The answer is no."

A guttural noise cuts itself off at the back of Thor's throat. 

He runs a hand through his long golden hair, mouth opening to retort.

I cut him off, saying in an exasperated voice, "May I please have a moment alone, Thor?"

Thor groans in frustration, but stands up and walks slowly to the door. 

He turns his head one last time towards me, looking at me, longingly.

The light reflects across his bright blue eyes filled with tears, making them shine even brighter. 

Then, he leaves, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud.


	10. Oh Norms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor seeks out his mother for advice on what to do about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is best momma.

As soon as the door shuts, my face is boiling with rage. 

It's not fair! My own people can't keep me away from the one I love. I know any Asguardian would be lucky to have me, but my eyes are only upon Loki. Why can't I have what I want?!? I'm king now, aren't I? Well, not yet...

I know! Mother will have a solution. She always does. 

I race down the grand hall, towards the west wing. Guards stand motionless at every door since the attack. 

I skid to a halt once I see mother.

She's standing alone in front of the throne, her back facing me.

Quietly, I join.

I glance over and see an unfamiliar expression on her face. One of pain, nostalgia and distant memories. 

She turns her head towards me, catching me off guard.

Her lip quivers as she whispers out, "My son."

I nod my head in acknowledgement, biting back tears of my own.

"Mother."

For a moment, there is silence. 

Then, I feel arms encircling me in a warm, secure embrace. I savor in my mother's warmth and comfort. And then, a feeling of sorrow swells up in me for the first time. Tears stain my face. 

Tears of what? 

Grief? Anger? 

A feeling of helplessness compared to that of a child overwhelms me. And in that moment, I'm a child bawling into a mother's arms. 

When I finally pull away, the only thing mother says in a soft voice is, "I know." 

And for a moment, it feels like all my problems and emotions melt away.

She rubs my back, soothingly as I try to compose myself. I've never been good at controlling my emotions. 

She knows this, and welcomes me with open arms.

"We're going to be okay," I say, trying to believe it myself. 

She nods, before saying, "You're father rests in Valhalla." 

I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood, before forcing myself to say, "Mother, there is something you should know." 

Frigga face falls into a sad smile.

"I know about the atrocities my husband, your father, has done to you, Loki and others. I cannot and do not wish to justify his actions. They are unforgivable."

My eyes widen at the revelation.

Tears slip down Frigga's face with grace and elegance.

Thunder echoed in the distance as the sky darkened. An indescribable feeling flooded my senses, putting a damning weight on my chest.

I have never seen mother cry. She was always a pillar of strength. As long as she was okay, I'd always known everything would turn out all right.

Dabbing the corner of her eyes with a tissue, she says with a broken smile on her face, "Your father wasn't always like this. There was a time I could remember the innocence in him. The sympathy and empathy. He once had a child-like wonder and curiosity about what laid beyond Asgard. But his approach to satisfy his curiosity became sinister and animalistic. He became remorseless, slaughtering hundreds of thousands without a care in the world. It seems like that mindset carried with him off the battlefield and into our home."

I grasp my mother's hand and look her in the eyes as I say, "Mother I swear to you that I won't become him. I will make you, and all of Asgard proud."

Frigga smiles fondly and places a comforting hand on my cheek.

"I know you won't, my son. And you have already made me proud. Asgard is lucky to have you as their knew king. "

"Thank you, mother."

Frigga's eyebrow suddenly raises.

"Wasn't there a specific reason you sought me out, my son?"

My eyes widen.

"Must I have a reason to seek out my mother? I haven't seen you since before the attack."

Frigga's lips curl into a knowing smirk.

"Yes, Thor, that is true. And you know I enjoy your company, but you've always been a terrible liar."

My cheeks become flushed, but I make no effort to retort.

Arguing with Frigga has always been a losing battle.

"You're right, mother," I mumble out.

Frigga nods, knowingly and smiles, saying, "Come, Thor. Let us discuss what is troubling you in the gardens. There, we'll have peace and privacy for a moment."

Once we are both seated on a golden bench near a rose bush in the garden, I turn to her and say, "Mother, I've fallen in love." 

A delightful smile crosses her face.

"Who is this fair maiden?" She asks, a smirk on her lips.

My brow creases as I wring my hands. 

Frigga places her hands on top of mine, giving me an earnest smile.

I take a deep breath, before saying, "It's not a maiden, mother. I've fallen in love with another man." 

I wince, looking back down at my hands as soon as the words leave my mouth, not being able to bear the look on mother's face.

She cups my cheek, guiding me eyes to meet hers. 

A contented smile adorns her face. 

There is a twinkle in her eye as she says, "Is it that handsome servant, Loki? He's adorable and so well-rounded."

My face blushes a bright crimson as I sputter out, "You're not mad at me, mother?"

Frigga just chuckles and waves her hand.

"Who am I to judge and criticize the one my beloved son loves? Although, I must say, Loki must've left quite the impression to turn the head of my son."

I blush even more if at all possible.

"Besides," she continues, "I've had my fair share of elicit adventures in the past, darling. We are gods after all."

My ears redden even more.

"Mother!" I gasp out.

Frigga just laughs, before composing herself.

Her usual stoic personality. 

She says, "Now dear, what seems to be the problem with loving Loki?"

I chew my lip before saying in a small voice, "I asked for his hand in marriage."

Frigga's eyes widened.

"You asked to marry him? And what was his response?"

I sag against the bench.

"He said no," I say in a deflated voice.

Frigga's eyebrow raises.

"Why in the Nine Realms would he decline?" 

I sit up straight again, resting my elbows on my knees. 

"He said that Asgard wouldn't accept a Jotun ruling by their king's side. That the people would cast us both aside."

Frigga's teeth clench as she hisses out, "Oh, Norms! I'm left to clean up one of Odin's messes again."

My eyes widen in surprise as I say, "What do you speak of, mother?"

Frigga stands abruptly, skirt swaying in the wind.

"Come, my dear son. We must find Loki. There is much to explain to the both of you."


	11. Royal Blue Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga shares some shocking information with Thor and Loki.

When Frigga and I enter my room, Loki practically jumps in surprise, hissing in pain immediately after. His eyes are reddened and puffy. Tear stains adorn his face. 

Frigga frowns at Loki and sweeps forward towards the bed, myself trailing behind her. 

Loki's eyes widen drastically.

He quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and bows down, even though he's sitting, saying in a meek voice, "Your Majesty." 

Frigga smiles warmly, offering out a hand as she says, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, officially, Loki."

Loki takes it, hesitantly, hand trembling.

Mother motions for me to sit down on the corner of the bed, so that we are all facing each other. 

There's a moment of tense silence, before Frigga begins.

"Loki, I have heard from Thor that he asked your hand in marriage."

Loki's eyes widen even more, before lowering, not meeting her gaze as he mumbles out, "Yes, your majesty. That's true."

"You declined," Frigga says simply.

Loli flinches, before slowly meeting her eyes.

"Yes, your majesty. But you must understand, your majesty, I can't-"

Frigga holds a hand in the air, immediately silencing Loki.

Loki gulps, preparing for the worst.

Frigga hums in acknowledgement, saying, "I understand your concerns, Loki. And I am here to address them."

Loki visibly relaxs, sighing in relief.

For a moment, Frigga shifts her gaze from Loli to me.

In an exasperated voice, she says, "My dear son, there is something that Odin has refrained from telling you. Something vital."

My eyebrow quirks as I growl out, "Of course he's lied about something else."

Her stare silences my anger.

She turns to the both of us and takes a deep breath before saying, "Loki, you arrived here many years ago and grew up in a life of servitude to the throne. But before your arrival, arrangements were made."

Loki's eyebrow raises.

"What arrangements, your majesty."

My blood pulses as I chime in, "Yes, mother. What arrangements?"

Frigga bites her lip, before continuing.

"Loki, you were taken from Jotunheim when you were just a babe after Odin slayed thousands upon thousands of Jotun's. You were the son of King Laufey, king of Jotunheim. But it wasn't by force. No, Laufey offered you to Odin as a peace offering to prevent his race from becoming extinct at the hands of Odin. The deal was that you, Loki, would marry Thor once he became king. This would unite the Asguardians and the Jotun."

The air got knocked out of Loki's chest as he took in this newfound information.

I wasn't fairing much better. Before my anger erupted, Frigga held up a hand, signaling to let her finish.

"Odin accepted this deal, begrudgingly. He then took the babe back to Asgard. Once he arrived home, he realized that Loki's presence would result in an uproar and people would revolt. So he hid the babe away, enslaved him and treated him as such. The Jotun never found out. No one ever knew, except myself and now you two."

Loki becomes rigid.

His eyes widen, but appear empty inside.

Cold and distant.

Far away from here.

My hands clench at my side, teeth already grinding as realization dawns upon me.

Frigga glances back and forth between us, worriedly, before a frown falls upon her face.

"I shall leave you two alone to discuss," she whispers out, before taking her leave and shutting the bedroom door with a soft thud.


	12. Passion And Pure Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been active lately. I've had a lot of work to do lately. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? Yell at me in the comments if you want lol. Enjoy.

There was a long, impassive silence that stretched across the room. The silence only grew with time.  
Loki didn't meet ny eyes, instead staring off past me. An empty, emotionless expression on his face.

I can't bear the silence anymore.

"Loki, my love, I'm so sorry. I swear I did not know."

Loki shrugged his shoulders and merely said, "Of course you didn't."

I learn closer, placing a large hand on Loki's pale cheek.

For a moment, he flinches.

My eyes widen and I slowly withdrawal my hand.

With a voice like gravel, I say, "I'm so sorry, Loki. It was never my intention to cause you harm. Never. You have to believe me."

Loki inhales deeply, before exhaling softly.

"It-It isn't your fault Thor."

I stare down at my palms, realizing for the first time how rough and calloused they are. Loki's hands are the opposite. Warm and soft. Delicate but precise.

Suddenly, my eyes widen in realization.

I straighten my back, before holding my hand in front of Loki's face.

Loki's eyes widen in surprise.

"Look."

Loki's eyebrow raises.

"Pardon?"

I smile and say, "Examine my hand. Tell me what you see."

Loki squints, before studying my hand with a calculating stare.

After a moment, he looks up at me and says, "They're rough and calloused. Weathered and worn. The sign of a true warrior."

I hum, affirmatively, before gently grasping Loki's hand and pressing it flush against my hand.

Loki's eyes widen.

With a fond smile on my face, I say, "Your hands are the opposite of mind. Soft, warm and graceful."

Loki scowls at me for the first time.

It burns me.

"Is this a match of brawns? Are you doing this to prove you have power and control over me? Over my life? Because I already know, Thor. I belong to you."

My face falls into a deep frown.

"Loki, please just hear me out."

Loki huffs, but doesn't remove his hand.

I intertwine our fingers, clasping them firmly together.

In a low voice, I say, "There is a saying on Midgard. They say "Opposites attract" Loki, my love, you couldn't be more different from me. You're everything I'm not. When I'm brash, you're careful. You're graceful when I'm clumsy. You're incredibly smart and persuasive when I can't even make it through a royal dinner."

A small chuckle escapes past Loki's lips, but his face is still sullen.

I take a deep breath, before continuing, "Loki, Asgard needs to change and adapt. They need to learn more outside themselves and this planet. They need to understand that there is a universe outside of themselves. They need to know you. The real you."

Loki's lips part in surprise.

"What are you proposing?"

I chuckle heartily, before gathering him in my arms and whispering into his ear, "I'm proposing to you."

Loki stills in my arms.

I take a deep breath, before looking down at him and saying, "Loki, may I ask to have your hand in marriage? Again?"

Tears well up in Loki's eyes, as he whispers out, "Yes, Thor. Of course I will."

He then cranes his neck up and envelops me into a slow, deep kiss.

Nothing about it is quick or rushed. Nothing frantic or sloppy.

Just passion and pure love.


	13. A New Age and Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time.

Less than a week later. The day had arrived. The day Thor would be crowned king. And unbeknownst to the people, the day Thor and Loki's engagement will be announced to the public. 

Thor stands tall in front of the mirror, eyebrow frowning at himself. Quietly, Loli rises from his bed and creeps over, wrapping thin arms around Thor's broad chest, nose pressed against his back. 

"You have nothing to worry about," Loki breathes. 

Thor sighs and turns around, locking eyes with Loki.

"How do you know?" He asks, voice dripping with doubt.

Loki grasps Thor's hands, placing his atop. He glances back up, a warm smile adorning his face.

"I'm scared too. Terrified. But I know we'll make it. Somehow, we'll defy the odds. We always do."

Thor caresses Loki's cheek and says softly, "How did I get so lucky, to have you in my life?"

Loki's ears redden.

"I could ask you the same." 

Slowly their bodies lean into each other, lips inches away, only to be pulled away by a soft, but firm knock.

A voice says from behind the door, "Your highness. It's time." 

Thor sighs and pulls away, mumbling under his breath, "Sorry."

Loki just nods in understanding and says, "I'll see you soon. Go be great."

Thor nods, before leaving Loki's side and exiting.

Trumpets echo across the main hall, bouncing off the wall. The hall is packed with every asguardian in their finest clothes. Excited whispers fill the room, only to be silenced as Frigga steps forward from behind the throne and clears her throat. Everyone waits with baited breath for her to begin.

"I welcome you all to join me for a most momentous occasion. In light of my husband and your king, Odin's passing, it is my honor to appoint my beloved son and brave warrior, Thor as Asgard's new king!" 

Thor walks down the hallway, footsteps drowned out by the cheering and clapping of his people. A humble smile falls upon his face as he stands next to his mother. 

For a moment, he takes everything in. The good, the bad and the ugly. It's overwhelming in the utmost sense.

Frigga gives her signature smile as she places a calming hand on Thor's shoulder, gently motioning for him to sit down on the throne. 

Thor takes a deep, resolved breath, before sinking down on the throne. 

The crowd erupts into applause.

In unison they all say, "KING THOR!"

Thor beams, cherishing each individual voice. 

He clears his throat, silencing the crowd. 

He takes a deep breath, before saying in a booming voice, "It is with great honor that I accept my position as your king, just as my father did centuries ago. Losing him was losing a piece of Asgard. I know I cannot replace him and that is not my intention. I am no one but myself. And I will rule as myself." 

The crowd begins to cheer again. 

Thor takes a deep breath, before clearing his throat and continuing, "However, I will not rule alone. For there is someone very special in my life that I need standing at my side."

Thor then holds a hand out.

The crowd gasps, falling silent as Loki slowly emerges from the darkness, clad in royal Asguardian robes and jewelry.

Gold and emerald jewels adorn his neck and face.

A gold chain swishes lightly against his thigh as he walks in stride, until he's standing at Thor's side. 

He gazes at the shocked audience, holding his breath. 

Whispers begin to emerge from the audience.

"Who is that?"

"It can't be.."

"No, it isn't..."

Abruptly, Thor stands.

He turns to Lolki, a warm smile on his face.

Loki's eyes widen as Thor takes his hands.

A determined look crosses Thor's face, before he turns towards the audience and says, "It is my greatest honor to announce my fiancee, and Asgard's soon-to-be-queen... Loki Laufeyson!"


End file.
